The Story Behind
by gailshoudy
Summary: There is a story behind everything. So does the cover of FT CHPT 380. Read this, and you'll have an idea that will tickle your imagination and write your own!


**Disclaimer:** Every content on this story is all fictitious and came from my keen imagination. No scene came from the original creator, Mashima-sensei. This story is based from the cover of Fairy Tail Chapter 380, which displays Mirajane and Laxus dancing together. The craziness that this photo had given me encouraged me to write this story.

Enjoy, guys~ and again, credits to Mashima-sensei.

**The Story Behind **by **Gail Shouder**

_**Fairy Tail Guild**_

It's a usual day for everyone. The guild was divided into three sections: the normal section, vigorous, and the in-betweens. The normal section mainly consists of mages whose priority in life is to prevail peace and serenity all throughout the guild without posing a harm to its members or destroying a thing.

The normal section's greatest rival is the vigorous section. Well the name says it all, right? These people cause trouble and devastation to the whole place including the innocent and the well-mannered. They would not want to end a day without breaking chairs and tables and other stuffs that can be found inside the guild. When they are not contented yet with what they are doing, they will drag the in-betweens in the riot.

On the other hand, these wizards are torn between two decisions: (a) Wanting to stay calm and free of worry and (b) The enticement to hop in the riot that the vigorous ones do. But nevertheless, what they really want to happen is to spread peace among the guild by teaching the destroyers a lesson. So they would join in the riot, win the thing, and cease the fighting.

Now we have here a member of Team In-Between, namely Laxus Dreyar. He was relaxing on his preferred chair at the upper deck of the guild. But despite of his coolness, he seemed to be disturbed by something which caught the attention of his grandfather.

"Old man." Laxus was surprised by Makarov's sudden appearance.

"Laxus," the old guy greeted, "you seem to be bothered by something. What is it?"

"Oh, it's out of your concern," the yellow-haired man answered.

"Well, whatever it is, for sure it's worth the way how your face grimaces." Makarov laughed.

"All right," Laxus sighed. "I'll tell it to you. But promise me that you will spill NOT a single detail, okay?"

"My word."

So did he. Laxus told his grandfather that he was invited by Jason, Weekly Sorcerer's newsman, to a party in Magnolia tonight. The reporter said, "If you want to bring a date, then it's fine! It would be cooler if you introduce your girl to the public. Just make sure that she's cool!" And because of that, Laxus was never at peace again.

Makarov can't help but laugh at his grandson.

"It's a choice, my boy! Why are you so bothered by it?" he said.

"Because I want to ask someone to be my date," he replied.

"And who is this lucky girl?"

"It's . . ."

"Come on. Spit it out."

"I want to ask Mirajane," Laxus stated.

There was silence for a moment until Makarov broke the awkwardness that builds by laughing out loud, and at the same time, realizing that his grandbrat has matured properly.

Laxus was sort of . . . annoyed by his old man's mocking laughter. He stood from his chair and made his way to the stairs.

"Hey! I did not mean to make you mad!" Makarov protested.

"I ain't mad. I've made my mind already," Laxus confirmed.

Macky lowered his tone and said this to his grandson:

"Your fair efforts would not be wasted on the right person, brat. If you feel comfortable about your decision, do not hesitate on following it. Otherwise, suppose your plan B."

"Thanks for the tip, old man." He smiled at his grandfather and walked downstairs, towards the bar section, and waited for Mirajane to return.

_**The Bar**_

Two of the Strauss siblings were working on their designated tasks at The Bar. Elfman was in-charge of lifting the barrels and everything that is related to elevating. Lisanna was in-charge in cleaning and taking-in orders from the customers, as well as helping her sister in combining assorted liquors and putting them in the mugs and trays. Mirajane serves them table-by-table.

Elfman saw Laxus approaching to them.

"Hey, look who's here! A real man!" he squalled.

"Laxus-san!" Lisanna greeted. "Are you here for a drink?"

"No. I need to know where your sister is," he said.

"She's serving—"

"WHAT DO YOU NEED FROM MY NEE-CHAN?!" Elfman slammed the counter as he asked Laxus.

"You see, I just need to ask her an important question. Please understand." He tried to cool him off.

"Is it associated with . . ." Elfman voice faded as . . .

"Oh my! What's going on here?" Mirajane arrived with two wooden trays resting on her palms.

"Mira-nee, Laxus needs to ask you something," Lisanna mentioned.

"Laxus?" she turned east to see a bitch-faced guy sitting on the stool. "It's a shock to see you here!"

"Yes, I _am _here. Do you think I do not exist?" he grumbled.

"No, no. That's not it." Mirajane laughed. "What do you need to ask, by the way?"

"Let's move first to a . . . more subdued location? I might blow this place up." Laxus stood.

"Let's go," she said. "Nee-chan, I'll be back later."

"Nee-chan!" Elfman tried to pull her back but it's too late. She was now walking with Laxus towards the door.

_**Garden**_

"So what is it?" Mira asked.

Laxus, for some reasons, started to sweat heavily.

"Uh . . . it's about . . ." he stammered.

"About . . . ?" she wondered.

"A-Are you f-free t-tonight-t?" he, once again, stammered.

"I think it's my first time to hear you stammer." The white-haired lady laughed by chance.

"Hey!" he blurted out. "You did not even pay attention to my question!"

"I'm sorry! But would you mind if you'll repeat it?" she smiled at him.

"Is she teasing me or what?" he thought.

"I said, ARE YOU FREE TONIGHT?" he repeated.

"Me? She marveled. "Well, I have nothing else to be busy with, so I guess I am."

Laxus was shivering now. Mirajane's cheeks were crimson red. You have to know the reason why.

"Uhm . . ." he faded.

"Say it." She encouraged.

"I was invited by a friend to attend at his party in town tonight, and I was required to bring a . . ." he faltered.

"Oh." Mira whined. "Then I will be your date tonight."

Laxus was about to lurch, but he reminded himself to stay focused. He has to.

The way Mirajane mouthed the phrase "I will be your date tonight" was damn sexy and lively and in fact, Laxus's face started to burn spicy red as well.

I think he was not able to speak for a couple of seconds until . . .

"Hello?" Mira snapped. "Are you still there?"

"Oh." Laxus blinked. "Yes, I am _still_ here."

Mira lowered her head and mentioned the name of the man before her.

"Hmmm . . . ?" he groaned.

"To be honest, I . . . I . . ." she tried to speak.

"What?"

"I also have a party to attend tonight." She continued.

"WHAT?!" he erupted. "NO WAY!"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell it to you earlier. Jason, from Weekly Sorcerer, invited me to his party in the town as well. And it was scheduled tonight." She covered her face. "I'm really sorry . . ."

Laxus seemed to be delighted by Mira's explanation. "ARE YOU SURE?!"

"Y-Yes . . ."

"THEN WE DON'T HAVE ANY PROBLEM!" he squeaked enchantingly.

"What do you mean?" Mirajane looked up to him.

"I _AM_ ALSO INVITED BY THAT GUY!" he hollered.

"Really?!" she smiled.

"Yes!" he replied.

They were too loud now and Mira noticed it.

"I think our voices are too loud now . . ." she laughed. "So is this final?"

"Yes, it is," Laxus said.

"But . . ."

"Hush. Here's the deal," he said. "At exactly 7:45 in the evening, I will pick you up in your house. Again, _seven forty-five in the evening_. Get it?"

"Yeah," she replied. "But how did you know my address?"

"Wear your best gown." He did not answer her question.

"Now you're the one who didn't pay attention to my question!" she flared.

"Hey, calm down a bit . . ." Laxus spoke. "I used to tag along with my old man when I was little. He sometimes takes me to everyone's home. That's why I remembered yours."

"It was a long time ago, and you _still _remember it?" she queried.

"Don't pore in to that. Is my deal all right to you?" he said.

"I think it's perfect," she mumbled. "But I also have a deal for you."

"What? For me?" he asked.

"Yes. I want us to wear matching outfits." She smirked.

Laxus was lost in space. He stared at the grass that danced with the wind.

"Laxus?" she said.

"Oh! Yeah, you're right." He came back. "Matching outfits. Alright."

"So what are you going to wear?" Mira asked.

"WHY WOULD YOU WANT TO KNOW?!" Laxus screamed.

"Hello? Dates should match their outfits." She reminded him.

"Tch," he grunted. "My scheme is maroon. A maroon suit and pants."

"Okay!" she squealed.

"Then I guess I'll go now." Laxus turned around and started walking.

"Okay . . ." she replied.

But he stopped for the moment and looked at Mirajane again.

"Mirajane," he uttered.

"Eh?"

"I want _my_ date to look _more_ beautiful tonight." He fixated his eyes on the girl.

Mira grew silent. And then she seemed to be alive again. "More?"

"Yes," he answered. "You're already beautiful. The truth is, you _are_ everyday. And tonight, I want to see more of it."

These lovely words of Laxus made this girl blush harder.

"Laxus . . ." she tried to speak.

"Don't worry," he said and turned back again, "I'm not lying to you."

And he disappeared in the crowed outside of the guild.

Laxus left a girl that was about to fall.

_**The Strauss' Crib**_

"BUT YOU CAN'T GO WITH THAT GUY!" an angry Elfman was trying to debate with his sister regarding her date with Laxus tonight.

I would like to remind you that the time is already 6:52 p.m.

Mirajane was a taking a nice bath right now. She could hear what her brother was babbling and demanding and everything but I'm afraid she does not want to pay any attention to it, for her ears were still clogged by Laxus's lovely words.

"I want _my_ date to look _more_ beautiful tonight." She recalls.

And the other, "You're already beautiful. The truth is, you _are_ everyday. And tonight, I want to see more of it."

She squeaked in excitement, hopped off the bathtub, wrapped herself in a Laxus-inspired (yello) towel, her hair, too, and rushed to her bed.

She reminded herself about their meeting time: 7:45.

"Laxus will wait for me outside, and I know how fast the time is, so I must move now," she told herself.

But a knock on the door stopped her from picking up her hair blower. It was Elfman.

"Mira-nee!" he called. "Aren't you going to change your mind anymore?"

He seemed to beg already. As if this matter was very serious.

"Elf-nee," she sighed. "Whether Laxus asks me or not, I'm pretty sure we'll still going to end up as dates."

"What?!" he screeched. "What do you mean?!"

"I will ask him to be my date."

"Nee-chan . . ." Elfman tore up a bit.

Mirajane walked up to her door and opened it.

"Elf-nee chan," she said, "you don't have to be so vexed towards Laxus. He's changed now, and he's not the same guy that planned the Fairy Games 7 years ago. Can't you see that he's starting to be responsible to his family? To _our_ family? I know that he can take good care of me. And besides . . ."

"Hmmm . . . ?"

". . . I trust him." she continued.

Elfman chuckled and sighed. "Ah . . . my little nee-chan is a woman now . . ."

"He's cute anyway." she giggled. "Nee-chan, you better go now. You're interrupting my preparation for my date."

"Are you teasing me?" Elfman cried.

Mira laughed and said, "Don't you worry, Elf nee-chan. I know what I'm doing. My heart tells me what to do."

She closed the door and proceeded on her beauty station.

_**Laxus's Crib**_

Time check: 7:40 p.m.

Laxus was walking his way to the garage of his house. He inspected the carriage and the horses of their coach for tonight. After the inspection, he talked to his driver.

"Is there something wrong, Laxus-dono?" Ery, his driver, asked him.

"No. I just checked the transportation," he replied.

"Don't worry," Ery said, "I'll make sure that your date will be comfortable inside."

Time check: 7:41 p.m.

"We better move now." Laxus tightened his necktie.

"Yes, sir."

Did I mention that Laxus sort of lives nearby Mirajane's home? It takes a few minutes for him to reach the area, but nevertheless, he does not visit them formally, lest he peeks through the windows of the Demon _secretly_.

_**Mira's room**_

"It's already 7:44! I must go down now!" a fully prepped Mirajane startled.

She proceeded downstairs, passing by Lisanna and Elfman, which were carried away with their stuffs, until her sister noticed . . .

"Mira-nee!" Lisanna said. "Are you—"

She stopped talking when she turned to see her sister . . .

"You look so gorgeous, nee-chan!" she squalled in delight.

That comment of Lisanna got the attention of their brother. Elfman turned to see Mirajane.

"Mira nee-chan . . ." he babbled. "Y-You . . ."

"How do I look?" a busy Mirajane asked.

"Just wonderful," Elfman replied.

And their door bell rang. Good luck.

"The lucky guy must be here already." Elfman tried to calm himself.

"I'll just see you guys tomorrow. The party wouldn't end until 4:00 early in the morning. Take care of yourselves, 'kay?" Mira smiled at her siblings and motioned for the door.

As she clutched the smooth knob, her heart raced.

The door finally flipped open.

Their eyes met.

All he saw was perfection.

All she saw was the same.

"Mirajane . . ." Laxus seemed to be stunned by his date's beauty.

But how did she really look like?

Mirajane wore an elegant maroon silk gown. It looks very robust, though the yellow ribbon that wraps around her waist made it look dandy, despite of the vividness of the color. She also embellished her auricle with a pair of diamond earrings. A pair of scarlet gloves covered her arms.

Her hair was ponytailed from the back but her puffy bangs were still tucked on its usual fashion. Her blue necklace was also present.

"You _did_ follow me." Laxus raised an eyebrow and smiled.

Her face was nothing different—she didn't put anything special on it. No make ups, no lipsticks, no eyeliners, NOTHING. It wasn't her style, that's why. Those dazzling blue eyes dazzled more in the perfect darkness of the evening. Her pearl complexion still emerged from the night aura.

"Thank you," Mira said in reply.

This woman stood before a yellow-haired man and he wore a white-turning-to-purple polo sleeves. It was covered by a dark maroon coat. Tucked under his polo collar was a _dazzling _blue necktie, matching the beauty of Mirajane's eyes.

He didn't go wrong with the wardrobe arrangement, though, because Mira seemed to like it. A darker maroon slacks covered the rest of his thighs and everything.

"I think I didn't tell you I'm going to wear black shoes," he said.

They both laughed as they acknowledged the similarity between their footwear.

"Uh, Mr. Dreyar—" Ery cut himself off. "—is that . . ."

"Ery-san?" Laxus wondered.

"Is that Mirajane Strauss?! The Demon?!" he yelled.

"Is he your driver, Laxus?" Mirajane asked.

"Uh, yes." He turned to the surprised guy. "Ery-san, snap out of it. We're going now."

"I can't believe it! Mirajane-san is your date!"

"Uhm, Mira?" Laxus, whose eyes are concentrated on the woman's face, extended his arm to offer her hand to Mirajane.

"Yes," she replied, seizing the hands of her gentleman.

"This way, please." Laxus escorted her to the carriage. "Be careful."

_**Carriage**_

"You look more beautiful tonight," Laxus said, complementing the way Mirajane looked.

They passed by different stores embedding colorful lights that make a silhouette over Laxus's happy face.

"You look so manly, though."

There were street performers scattered around the area. Some were singing, dancing, doing several tricks—magic trick, dog trick, card trick, and many more.

"Is that so?" Laxus took the complement. "Thank you."

He felt the hair on the back of his neck rising because of an urge. An urge that needs to be controlled. The urge to hold Mirajane's hand.

"Laxus . . ." she said.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"Of all the girls in the guild," she started, "Why did you choose me?"

The rising continued. "Well I just . . . uh . . ."

"I have another question," she said. "Why do you always stammer whenever I ask you a question?"

"She's driving me crazy!" Laxus thought.

No words can describe what he felt during that time. So the answer was damn simple.

He reached for her right hand and held it tight. Fortunately, Mira did not reject.

They remained muted throughout the journey. I guess the "holding hands" thing worked hard on them.

After a few moments, they've arrived at the party venue.

"Ery," Laxus stepped out, "don't wait for us anymore. The party is not a normal party. It'll last until the morning."

"Yes, sir," Ery replied. "But in case you need my service, just call to my lacrima, sir."

"I will. Thank you for driving us here." He turned to his date. "Mira."

He reached for her hand and held it again.

"LET'S GO!" Mirajane whined excitingly.

And Ery left the two standing there.

Once they faced the old, pale, gloomy-looking tower, which happened to be the party venue, Laxus slipped his hand away from Mirajane.

"Oh . . ."

"Hey, hey, don't get the wrong impression."

He offered his broad arm for her to cling on.

They just smiled at each other.

"Thank you," she said.

They walked towards the entrance door. They had no idea what the hall had inside, so Laxus carefully whirled the knob around. The door popped open, and they were attacked by a handful of cameras operated by reporters. Flicker here, flicker there, flicker everywhere. Still being surrounded by the press people, they saw a familiar-looking guy approaching charging towards them.

"Cooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooool!"

Yes, it was Jason.

"Calm down," Laxus distanced from him.

"What else do you expect from him?" Mirajane laughed.

"THIS IS SO COOL! Finally, Mirajane Strauss and Laxus Dreyar has arrived! And it appears that they have each other as dates! Cool!" he screamed.

Someone from the pool of guests have heard Jason.

"Did you hear that? Fairy Tail's Laxus Dreyar and Mirajane Strauss are here, too!"

The two were now swarmed by people.

"Cool down, guys! Let these two enjoy their night together!" Jason defended and addressed to the camera. "Everyone! For those who are watching in their homes right now, take a good look at these S-Class wizards from Fairy Tail! The Lightning Dragon Slayer, Laxus Dreyar, taking The Demon, Mirajane Strauss, as his date! Isn't cool?!"

"Tch," Laxus babbled. "This is insane. We'll get caught by our co-guild members."

"What's wrong?" Mira asked. "Let them be."

"But—"

She interrupted him:

"Let's glance around the whole place. Let's enjoy."

"Just cradle me along with you." Laxus smiled in reply.

The two went to the punch, food table, other guests chatting with one another, and many more. When they felt tired . . .

"Do you want to sit down and rest for a while?" Laxus offered.

"Please," Mirajane replied.

Luckily, they found a lone couch rested on the wall.

Once seated . . .

"THIS IS CRAZY!" Laxus thundered.

"I agree." Mira closed her eyes.

"Why the hell were they saying, 'Good job, Laxus!' to me?!"

"I don't really know."

"Jeez. Do I look improper?!"

"No. You look perfect."

"Mira, jokes don't work on me."

"But I am not in the business of fooling around with you."

They grew romantically silent when all the lights went off and a very sweet and amorous song played. And a spotlight darted on them.

"We're busted," Laxus groaned.

"We _are_." Mirajane laughed.

"But even so," the yellow-head stood, "I would still ask you to dance . . . with me."

He offered his hand to the white-haired lady that sat by.

Mirajane blushed and took the waiting hand of her escort.

"I may not be good at this," she said.

"That goes 10 times worse for me." Laxus laughed and the crowd went wild.

One screamed, "Laxus! You're so lucky!"

While the other, "You two better show how good Fairy Tail is when it comes to this thing!"

"I'm sorry," Laxus yelled back, "but we are not in the dancing business!"

They all laughed and teased the two.

Whatever, they just continued dancing.

But . . .

. . . How will they not be teased if:

1. Laxus holds Mirajane's hand in a very romantic way.

2. Mirajane looks so hot in her gown (it was backless) and she looked hotter with the way she danced with Laxus.

3. The way she claws Laxus's chest is damn sexy.

4. They were so close. Closer than ever.

5. The way Laxus grabs Mirajane's hips is so hot.

**?**

Jason appeared screaming, "Cool! Cool! These two look perfect together!"

They continued dancing and swaying and shuffling around but the spotlight never got tired of following them and he seemed annoyed . . .

"Mira, let's move to a more . . . private place," he said.

They did go outside, but still holding hands.

"At last," Laxus sighed in relief.

"To be honest," Mirajane sighed as well, "Those guys annoyed me, too."

"What, like awkward?" he laughed a bit.

"No. I mean, their eyes were glued on us. They're stealing our privacy and I don't like it."

"You know what?" Laxus said. "Our appearance on this party will trend until next week."

"Trend?! Next week?!"

"We're going to be the talk of the town _for sure_.

"Have we done a shameful act?!"

"Nothing was really wrong, Mira." Laxus stared at her and Mirajane took advantage of his stillness. She pinned him on the wall effortlessly.

"What?!" Laxus protested.

"This will be the my first confession about . . ." Mirajane's voice faded.

"Oh, you're going to confess?" he laughed.

"Well, sort of . . ." she admitted.

"Go on."

Laxus stayed silent until . . .

"Laxus . . ." Mirajane said, ". . . I think I'm . . . in love with you."

She was shocked, yet happy, and he was more shocked, happier.

"Mirajane . . ." he whispered.

She pinned closer and kissed him right away.

No one hesitated, they just continued.

First date, first kiss.

For the first time in history, Mirajane's lips were touched by another pair of lips and the owner was Laxus and vice versa. They seem to enjoy it too much so after five pairs of two seconds passed, they separated.

"That was quite unexpected," Laxus said.

"And quite long, too." Mira giggled.

"You are my first date," he said.

"You are, too," she said.

"You are my first kiss," Laxus mumbled.

"You are, too," Mira said in reply.

Happiness and love bonded these two together. They decided not to go back to the party anymore. They just spent their remaining time together—chatting, laughing, smiling, and some peck on the cheek. First-timers . . .

"I have never been this happy in my entire life, Laxus." Mirajane moved closer to him.

"This feeling that I have right now, with you, is unquestionably _love_." He hugged her.

"Say, why won't we do an open forum?" the woman tendered.

"Game." The man agreed. "But where?"

"I don't prefer a bar. Let's go to the riverside."

_**Epilogue**_

As promised, Mirajane was home by dawn, but this time, she was happier and her siblings noticed her different aura.

"Mira-nee?" Lisanna said. "You look inspired."

"Oh, good morning, Lisanna-nee!" she greeted.

"Mira-nee, what happened yesterday?" Elfman asked.

"Something romantic." She giggled.

"Did Laxus-san . . ." Lisanna's voice faded.

"Laxus is in love with me and I am in love with him."

"My sister . . ." Elfman started to cry.

"Elf nee-chan!" the girls tried to comfort her.

"I-I can't believe that . . . that . . . you have a romantic life already . . ." he explained.

"I thought you love Evergreen." Laxus stood at the door inside the house.

"Laxus?!" Mirajane was shocked. "How did you—"

"Don't question it anymore, my love," he replied.

"Why won't you two tell us what happened yesterday?" Lisanna smirked at the two.

And still, Elfman kept on weeping.

**THE END**

**I would like to greet those peeps who attempted to read this fanfiction. Guys, I'm proud of you. Did you understand the story? Was it long or short? It was my first time to write and publish. Please rate and we'll keep the train rolling. :)**


End file.
